Miedo
by Symbelmine
Summary: Siendo un rey protegido por los dioses solo hay una cosa a la que puede temerle, a la más terrenal de todas. Dime, Baelor, ¿a qué le temes?


Hola, cupcakes :3

Bienvenidos a mi participación en el **Reto #60: Miedo, espanto, pánico... ¡Terror!** Del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío. Todo pertenece al asesino serial mas buscado de la literatura, George R R Martin._

* * *

Daena es exuberante. Pechos firmes, caderas anchas y esa boca que se ofrece abierta como la flor a la abeja. Daena es lo que cualquiera querría en su cama.

Daena es el suplicio de Baelor.

Y es que, cuando se encuentra a solas con ella no sabe de qué forma enfrentar lo que se viene. Piensa, tan irregular como lo puede ser todo antes de consumar un matrimonio, en los endiablados recovecos que pone la fe a ese tipo de encuentros. Se alarma, consciente de su mortalidad definida y palpitante, de cómo le importa poco eso cuando su hermana llega hasta el lecho sin nada más que la piel tersa que los dioses le dieron para arropar su cuerpo.

Es casi demasiado. El pulso que siempre trata de mantener bajo control se dispara con los movimientos felinos de ella sobre el colchón. Ella y sus ojos color índigo que transmiten la lujuria de una prostituta con su mejor cliente.

Daena, que sin recato ni anticipación deja caer su cuerpo contra el de Baelor.

Y él, que apenas si comprende su propia anticipación forzada. La protesta de sus músculos a reaccionar, el zumbido agonizante en sus oídos y el repentino deseo de llorar.

—Vamos, hermano ¿no me encuentras deseable? —Sabe que es más que eso, porque se contonea sobre él con seguridad. Esas caderas bien moldeadas trabajando sobre el miembro dormido, casi en pánico, del futuro rey.

No responde. Tiene la boca seca y la lengua agarrotada. En lugar del deseo, le corren por las venas el total desconsuelo y el terror. Hormiguea por su piel una repulsión nunca antes presente. No quiere que le toque, quiere que se aleje. Está mal, está mal… ¡está mal! Anticipando cualquier otro movimiento, y reaccionando por fin al momento, empuja su hermana hasta hacerla caer del lecho.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —La furia con que lo dice no apacigua el ritmo cardiaco de Baelor, ni la ansiedad molesta que se extiende en su cuerpo.

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo —comienza a murmurar muy bajo, estrechando la cabeza entre sus manos de la misma forma en que lo haría si intentara detener que el cerebro se le escurriese.

—¿Qué dices? —Daena sigue en el piso, viéndole con algo de estupefacción—. Joder, Baelor, se supone que deberías estar preñándome, no susurrando estupideces.

No la escucha, se encuentra perdido en el estupor de su cuerpo. Tiembla, no puede controlarse. El solo ver, imaginar, sentir como ella le tocaba y esperaba ser tocada le produce náuseas y miedo; detrás, al fondo de su mente, continua la vocecita que llama para decirle que eso no debería suceder. La desea sí, pero es su hermana y…«un total sacrilegio, los dioses me castigaran. Es mi sangre. Es asqueroso y ruin; ella ni siquiera debería desearlo, está manchada no tiene vergüenza». Y aunque el sosiego debería embargarlo en este momento, sigue presa de su propia mente. Ve el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado, así, desnuda como en su día del nombre, con la mayor de las aversiones.

—Podrías si quiera mirarme —dice ella, con una paciencia fingida que no le va. Estira una mano para tocarle, pero él se aleja de un brinco.

—No me toques, no te atrevas.

Pone una distancia irrisoria y calculada entre ambos. Cualquier espacio donde no esté ella es seguro.

Daena le mira con saña.

—¿No me vas a tomar?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está mal, es asqueroso y… eres una tentación venida de los infiernos. —dceo con indiferencia, tratando de que su voz no tiemble. «Y te tengo miedo. Le tengo miedo a lo que puede pasar si me pierdo ente tus piernas».

Ella lo mira con rabia, una imposición clara de lo que desea.

—Eres el heredero al trono y yo voy a ser tu esposa, tu reina. Debes yacer conmigo, ahora.

—¡No! —gimotea.

—Te comportas como un niño —sube de nuevo a la cama, buscando acercarse más a Baelor, pero éste solo retrocede, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando casi es tocado por ella—. No te resistas, es lo que hay que hacer.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace, se levanta de la cama y corre a la puerta.

—No huyas. ¡No seas cobarde, hermano! —apenas si escucha lo que Daena dice. La sangre continua zumbando en sus oídos, el pulso opacando los demás sentidos. Está mareado.

Vomita justo antes de girar hacia el siguiente pasillo.


End file.
